


DC Cinematic Universe Reborn Phase 1

by Wizznaldum



Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [1]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizznaldum/pseuds/Wizznaldum
Summary: Since Warner Bros. has been completely unable to create a DC Cinematic Universe that actually works, I am doing it myself
Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901341
Comments: 2





	DC Cinematic Universe Reborn Phase 1

1\. Superman: First Flight

2\. Batman: Demon's Head

3\. Wonder Woman: The New World

4\. The Flash: Fastest man alive

5\. Aquaman: War for the Throne

6\. Green Lantern: Awakening of the Manhunters

7\. Justice League: The Collector of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest anything (plots, characters, casting, etc.), since this project is nowhere near finished. And yes, there will be post-credit scenes.


End file.
